


Утро бесконечности

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, sex is a metaphore but not quite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Войны Клонов. Раз за разом Оби-Ван и Анакин прощаются и идут в бой, чтобы после встретиться вновь — но что, если их удача и время конечны?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Утро бесконечности

Оби-Ван еще спал, когда первые лучи солнца протянулись сквозь высокие окна и полосами легли на его лицо. Анакин склонился над ним и коснулся кончиками пальцев теплой кожи; Оби-Ван смешно поморщился, и его губы сложились в сонный выдох:

— Анакин...

Анакин поцеловал его, подминая податливый со сна рот. Поцеловал жарко, почти жадно.

— Снова торопишься, — тепло пожурил его Оби-Ван, когда поцелуй иссяк. Он все еще не открывал глаз, лежал расслабленно, улыбаясь.

— Сколько, по-твоему, у нас времени? — тихо возмутился Анакин, просовывая руку под одеяло и гладя его живот.

— Вся жизнь? — Оби-Ван усмехнулся, и за этой усмешкой пряталась бесконечность — все поля битв, разоренные поверхности планет, темнота открытого космоса, армии дроидов, бластерный огонь, размытые в белые полосы звезды, тишина и крики, беззвучное перетекание плазмы на поверхности солнц, все возможности будущего и все призраки прошлого. Времени у них не было — ни одна секунда не принадлежала им, и они оба это знали. В потоке Силы они были не более чем песчинками.

Анакин наклонился снова, пробуя на вкус горячие губы. Я никогда не смогу тебя отпустить, подумал он, и несказанные слова ухнули в молчание, словно в воду.

В серо-зеленых глазах Оби-Вана стояло понимание — им не нужно было даже быть связанными в Силе, чтобы разделять чувства. Анакин ощутил пальцы на своем затылке, вплетающиеся в волосы, ласкающие — и выгнулся им навстречу. Да, так.

И времени не стало. Они были одни в этом прозрачном свете — и свет принимал их, растворяя в себе. Анакин откинул одеяло и навис над Оби-Ваном, покрывая его тело поцелуями — все эти едва заметные веснушки на плечах и груди, старые шрамы на животе, выступающую косточку на запястье. Слишком много всего — Анакин понял, что задыхается, и Оби-Ван приподнялся, притянул его к себе:

— Ш-ш. Я здесь.

Анакин вздрогнул всем телом, обнимая его крепко, до боли. Если бы можно было отменить смерть, если бы только можно было отвести от Оби-Вана каждый выстрел, каждый взрыв снаряда, каждый удар красного светового меча — Анакин отдал бы что угодно за это.

— Анакин.

Анакин зажмурился и повалил его обратно на простыни, навис сверху, глядя в распахнутые светлые глаза. Потом поцеловал морщинку между бровей Оби-Вана, и тот вздохнул, отпуская тревогу.

Они оба знали, что привязанности запрещены, что они идут против Кодекса, что расплата за ошибку неизбежна — но здесь, вне времени, им было все равно.

Оби-Ван закусил губу, когда их тела слились — легко и сладко, как и вчера, и Анакин подхватил его бедро покрепче, поднял ногу выше к себе на плечо. Медленные мягкие толчки смывали их страхи, словно океан тепла. Анакин прижимался лбом к плечу Оби-Вана, резковато выдыхал, когда Оби-Ван подавался бедрами ему навстречу. Солнечный свет окатывал их, и становилось все жарче, и Анакин отстранился, чтобы видеть глаза Оби-Вана — и почувствовал, что пойман в ловушку. И что Оби-Ван тоже до сих пор не отпустил его, и что эта дорога ведет их к смерти.

— Анакин! — Оби-Ван вскрикнул, запрокидывая голову, и выплеснулся ему в руку, и сжался так сладко, что Анакин догнал наслаждение двумя резкими толчками — и сорвался тоже, и свет на мгновение стер его из реальности, и не стало ничего.

Возвращение к жизни, как и всегда, пришло в прикосновении — Оби-Ван погладил его по лицу. Анакин судорожно вздохнул и приподнялся, разъединяя их тела — но сразу же упал сверху, накрыл Оби-Вана собой и вжал в постель.

Давай никуда не пойдем, хотел сказать он. Давай улетим. Затеряемся в темноте космоса, вдалеке от войны и от смерти, сбежим от Кодекса и от долга — но Оби-Ван, не зная его мыслей, тихо засмеялся ему на ухо и пробормотал:

— Раздавишь.

И Анакин разжал объятия — как и всегда, снова и снова отпуская его навстречу войне и смерти. Просто потому, что не мог, не знал, как удержать.

Солнце поднялось выше и теперь слепило глаза, и Оби-Ван прикрыл локтем лицо и сказал лениво:

— Надо подниматься.

И Анакин ответил:

— Да.

И время снова зашелестело. Впереди был еще один день войны.


End file.
